


The Bracelet

by orphan_account



Series: Maiko Oneshots! [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Happy Halloween AU, I love Beetlejuice too much, Modern AU, little Maiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twelve year old Zuko wants to give Mai a bracelet and instead finds her passed out in a Beetlejuice costume on his couch.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko
Series: Maiko Oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994668
Kudos: 10





	The Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Today/Halloween I got my AO3 invitation so I decided to do a Maiko Halloween AU because Maiko for life! And I love Beetlejuice too much, and I passed out on my couch in a Beetlejuice costume.

10: 03  
Zuko left his Uncle's light-hearted Halloween party at the Jasmine Dragon. He wanted to get home before the girls at Azula's sleepover fell asleep specifically, Mai. He had a small bracelet he wanted to give her, it was a thin black string with a silver jack-o-lantern charm and tiny orange and black beads on each side.   
10:08  
When he arrived at his house, he went to knock at the door but his mother, who had seen him coming while looking out the window, opened the door. She put a finger to her lips and whispered, "The girls are asleep." He would have to wait to give Mai the bracelet. Zuko assumed that they were in sleeping bags in Azula's room, so he was surprised when he saw Mai passed out on the couch, dressed in a Beetlejuice costume- minus the wig. She had on bright red lipstick, black mascara, and black eyeshadow. She looked so much calmer, the way her breaths were slow and steady. Mai was a dull and on-edge person so seeing her like this, more open and vulnerable than he had ever seen her, and she was even more beautiful than ever. Zuko walked over to her and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and tightening it. Then he quickly kissed her cheek. He ran off to his room blushing, Ursa, sitting in a room near the stairs chuckled softly.

Mai began to stir, quickly noticing the new bracelet on her wrist and the fact that Zuko had kissed her cheek. She blushed like mad, then went up to Azula's room, she wanted to sleep in her sleeping bag with her pillow. When heading up she ran into Zuko, "Um, thanks for the bracelet." she muttered  
"Oh, um yeah, I saw it and thought you'd like it."

"Yeah, I really do."

"Great um well, good night."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."  
12:19  
"Can't sleep either?" Mai asked Zuko as he came down the stairs. She had her hair down, holding a cup of water, and was wearing a free handout t-shirt from school and sweatpants, yet to Zuko, she still looked perfect.  
"No, I just want to do something but it's the middle of the night."  
"We could do something together."  
"Sure!"  
They decided to sit on the couch to talk.  
"Want to make some popcorn?" Zuko asked  
"We'll wake everyone up."  
"Good point."  
"You got any chips?"  
"We do in fact!" He got some Lay's potato chips and threw some Capri Suns at her. Then he sat down next to her and punctured their Capri Suns at the exact same times and laughed then shushed each other and laughed some more, but quieter. They talked for a long time about random shit.  
3:36  
Mai yawned, "Okay, I'm tired now. I should probably go to sleep."  
"I agree," Zuko said, but he really wasn't, he wanted to stay down there talking to her, with an unlimited supply of Capri Sun and Lay's.   
"Goodnight Mai," He said softly  
"Goodnight Zuko," They both stood there, staring into each other's eyes like they were supposed to kiss, but neither of them could do it. So Mai walked of leaving Zuko alone. Then she ran back, kissed him quickly on the lips, and ran off. Zuko smiled, he felt happier than he thought possible. When Mai was clearly in Azula's room Zuko headed up with a huge smile, still on his lips.  
10:48  
"Breakfast!" Ursa called to the children. Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, and Zuko all ran down the stairs. As Ty Lee and Azula went in while Mai stays behind with Zuko. They stayed in silence until Zuko kissed her hand and kisses it before running off with the Ty Lee and Azula, Mai slowly following not long after.  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!


End file.
